Bangladeshi Cuisine
Browse All Bangladeshi Recipes: Bangladeshi Appetizers | Bangladeshi Soups | Bangladeshi Salads | Bangladeshi Vegetarian | Bangladeshi Meat Dishes | Bangladeshi Snacks | Bangladeshi Desserts Bangladesh – Cooking and Food Overview of Bangladeshi Cuisine History Bangladesh: A Muslim republic in southern Asia achieved independence in 1971. Bangladeshi cuisine is a style of food preparation that originated in Bengal: A region whose eastern part is now Bangladesh and whose western part is included in India. Its predominately Muslim population does not eat pork. Beef, goat, lamb and chicken being the main livestock eaten. With its many rivers and long coastline Fish provides a major part of the diet along with rice, various leaves (phata) and a huge variety of vegetables and fish. In taste Bangladeshi cuisine tends to be salty and spicy to western tastes. Cuisines of Bangladesh As a distinct geographical entity, Bangladeshi cuisine is no less distinct. Predominantly a wetland fish is a main source of protein. rice and dal are also staples with the Hindu- Muslim population. Expect dishes to have an assertive use of exotic flavor and fragrant spices like coriander, ginger, garlic, cumin, turmeric, cardamom, cinnamon, and chili’s. If you have ever dined at an Indian restaurant in the U.K. most likely you have already experienced Bangladesh cuisine. A Bengali sweet is a must to cool the palate after a spicy meal. Well known for its sweet, spongy, and milky temptations, which include favorites such as Rasho-gollah, kalo-jam, shandesh and so many others for you to discover. Preparation Methods for Bangladeshi Cooking Here are some essential items you are sure to spot in a Bangladeshi kitchen. The staple food, rice, is bought by the sack and stored in huge containers. Pure golden mustard oil, (cooking medium) is stored in zinc lined tins. Achaars (pickles), spices, dals and ghee are kept in jars on a shelf. And you will find baskets strewn all over the floor to store vegetables that just arrived from the market. the sil nora (grinding stone) is used for grinding spices for every meal. and the boti (a cutting tool) is used for cutting fish and meats which are an important staple. Among the cooking vessels, the karais (woks) where most of the cooking and frying is done, the tawa (griddle) on which rotis and parotas are made, the handi - a special large pot for cooking rice. As with any Indian kitchen a pressure cooker is an invaluable item. Special Equipment for Bangladeshi Cooking Bangladeshi Food Traditions and Festivals Bangladesh food festivals combine the excitement of a celebration that reflects the unique culture and tradition of Bangladeshis and the taste of homemade preparations. The indigenous customs and festivals that has been preserved and nurtured through the ages are principally centered around agricultural practices. These include nabonno (the festival of the new harvest) and pawhela boishAkh (the Bengali new Year). Religion has also played a distinct role in shaping the mores and traditions of Bangladeshi life. People in Bangladeshi Food * Are you into Bangladeshi Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:Bangladeshi Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine